Poemas
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: Poemas, la cosa perfecta para demostrar tus sentimientos, pero las cosas, no salen siempre bien. -"Tu eres...-Brick, lo sacastes de facebook.- dijo la pelirroja mirando al chico que comenzaba a frustrarse, definitivamente... odiaba facebook


Buttercup estaba consternada, Bubbles sorprendida, y Blossom con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas.

No sabía porque, pero estaba ahí, sus hermanos le habían dicho que sería lindo hacer sentir especial, al menos por una vez, a su contraparte. Les había hecho caso… lamentablemente.

Todos los alumnos de la secundaria estaban en el auditorio, a petición de él. Para no perder tiempo inicio a hablar, mejor tarde que nunca, sin embargo, es mejor hacerlo de una vez.

-Atención, quiero hacer un avisó importante, y necesito que todos me escuchen. Para quejas, está el departamento de servicios al cliente.- dijo él, apuntando a su hermano azabache, el cual tenía en sus manos una gran esfera de energía y su mirada psicópata.

Nadie se atrevería a quejarse, ni siquiera el director. Que curiosamente, hablando de él, había estado en total acuerdo con su plan maestro, por llamarle de una forma más… bonita, ya que el nombre correcto sería "Plan destinado a fracaso total escrito, y dirigido, por Brick y Butch Him"

-Bueno, pensé que sería lindo expresarme libremente, y a quien no le parezca ¡Que se vaya a enfadar a su mamá!- Realmente el pelirrojo quería decir otra palabra, o bien en otro termino, pero resulta ser que el director, bendito sea, le prohibió el uso de palabras altisonantes.-Este es un poema, que me parece muy bello, se lo quería dedicar a una persona muy especial para mi, no diré quien.- no termino de decir la oración por que un reflector ilumino a Blossom. La cual se sonrojo.

-Ps, comienza a leer rápido que se nos duerme el público.- le hizo señales su hermano rubio. Era cierto.

Las personas se estaban durmiendo, ni modo. Se armó de valor y comenzó a leer…

Por 1 beso de tu boca.

2 caricias te darían.

3 abrazos que demuestren

4 veces mi alegría.

Y en la 5 quinta sinfonía.

De mi sexto pensamiento.

Siete veces te diría.

Las 8 letras de un te quiero.

Por qué 9 veces por ti vivo.

Y 10 por ti muero.

Termino de leer, y como por arte de magia, todo el auditorio desapareció.

Siendo sinceros, ninguno quería escuchar ese poema tan meloso, extraño, ridículo, y raro del RRb.

Blossom le miro, sorprendida, y seria. Pero… esa seriedad llego a su fin cuando la pelirroja se tiro al piso a reír.

Se molestó, no le hallaba nada gracioso.

-¡¿De qué demonios te ríes?!-

-No sabes quien escribió ese poema ¿cierto?-Pregunto Bubbles mirando con pena al pelirrojo.

La verdad no.

Butch se lo había escrito, suponiendo que realmente lo haya escrito él, aunque jamás especifico si era de su autoría.

Miro mal al moreno, que solo se encogió de hombros.

-Lo escribió un anónimo, y sale como 45 veces al día en Facebook- explico la rubia.

Se sonrojo furiosamente. Butch pagaría con su dolor, mucho, mucho dolor.

Salió volando a toda prisa, no lloraría, pero estaba furioso.

¿Quién no?

Había expuesto su carencia de talento ante todo el público, también, frente a sus enemigas, que a decir verdad, no eran tan enemigas.

Sintió que alguien lo seguía, así que paro y se giró, encontrándose con quien menos esperaba…

-Me ha gustado el poema, aunque sea de Facebook.- dijo la pelirroja volando a unos metros de él.

-¿Quién te dijo que era para ti?- Si bien era para ella, jamás lo admitiría, al menos, aun no.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, yo venía a ver si necesitabas ayuda con tu próxima "Expresión dramática" pero está bien…

-¡Aguarda!, ¿Quieres ayudarme?- La incredulidad inundo su voz.

-Suponía que querías ayuda, considerando tu desastroso plagio.-

-Bien, me ayudaras… para mi venganza- La malicia era su tono ahora, como había dicho, Butch pagaría.

Muy caro.

-Ahora dime lo que se te ocurra.- Dijo Blossom mirando la hoja en blanco frente a Brick, el cual tenía un lápiz en mano.

No se le ocurría nada, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Si se han de juntar, los mares y los ríos, porque no juntar, tus… ¡Calzones con los míos!- Exclamo feliz, había hecho su primer poema.

-En primera, es asqueroso, y en segunda, Facebook ya lo ha publicado.-

Demonios, maldito Facebook. Robándose todas sus ideas.

-Bien, tengo otro, "Hola que hace, hola que mira, Hola que quiere, hola mi…

-Facebook.- Le interrumpió la oji-rosa.

-"El amor es…

-Facebook.

-"Tú eres como…

-Facebook.

-¡Maldición, jamás encontrare nada que no lo haya sacado Facebook!-

-Puede que no- Dijo rendida la pelirroja.

¡Al caño!

Invento un poema rápido, y la pelirroja lo vio un poco, para luego dar su aprobación. Al fin, algo que no hayan publicado en Facebook.

Butch, estaba en la cafetería.

Su hermano Brick le había dado un poema para decírselo a su próxima conquista. Se paró en frente de ella, y ella le sonrió. Entonces, comenzó a recitar el poema frente a ella.

Lo que no sabía, es que ocultos entre unas mesas, estaban sus hermanos, y las Powerpuff girls, que miraban en espera de la humillación, con una cámara en mano.

Se aclaró la garganta, y empezó…

-"Tu mamá es una rosa, tu papá un clavel, tu eres un pedazo de excremento, embarrado en un papel. Yo sé que soy muy guapo, eso cualquiera lo nota, lo único que pido al mono apestoso, es que me quite lo idiota!-

Una cachetada, un Butch noqueado, e idiotizado. Y los restantes reventando en carcajadas.

Si bien los poemas no era el fuerte de Brick, definitivamente la venganza sí.

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
